Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) use GaAs, AlGaAs, GaN, InGaN and InGaAlP-based compound semiconductor materials to constitute a light emitting source, thereby realizing various colors.
Characteristics of the LEDs are determined depending on materials, colors, brightness and brightness intensity of the compound semiconductor materials. In addition, the LEDs are fabricated in the form of packages and are applied to various fields of a lightening indicator, a character displayer and an image displayer.